


Eidolon

by lunabee34 (Lorraine)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet, Missing Scene, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine/pseuds/lunabee34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set during the Homecoming episode, when Xander and Willow are fluking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eidolon

When she was younger—age seven, last year, earlier today—Willow believed she would marry Xander, her only uncertainties how and when. She can pinpoint the precise moment this dream began to die. She remembers the cool night air on her face, her eyes closed and her open mouth a plea—the expectation of his breath on her cheek and his fingers pressing into her hips where she sat on the low wall. In her journal, she wrote that her hopes shattered and fell like dust onto the cemetery ground, but she knows that isn't true. They folded in on themselves, like the thin petals of a wilting flower, weak and brittle before Buffy's intensity and, to a lesser extent, Cordelia's.

Now, with her hands slipping down the lapels of Xander's tuxedo jacket, she considers Oz, a sickly sweet ache in her belly when she thinks of his palm flat and warm against her own. She knows she will worry it like a loose tooth, this precious guilt.

XXX

 

Xander knows that she loves him. Even when she sits backstage in the Bronze with her fingers curled around the neck of Oz's guitar, he knows she loves him. Sometimes late at night, his hand fast on his cock, he thinks, _When she touches herself, she's thinking of me. She's always thought of me._ He imagines her in her room, long hair twisted in a red rope across the pillow, her fingers sliding up her inner thighs and inside the elastic of her pink panties. And, when her breath is gone and her back arched over the fluffy comforter, she says his name. Every time.

Now, with her head tucked beneath his chin and her hands clutching at the fabric of his tux, she speaks his name.

"Xander," she says, and her voice is unfamiliar, somehow alien and strange.

 

PS I know that is the suckiest title of suck town! Why oh why do titles elude me? I'd been calling the file "Xander Lusts for Willow" but that doesn't really have that, uh, ring to it, I was going for.


End file.
